Double Tragedy
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: Sara is murdered, Greg can't take it and he's out for revenge. WARNING! Character death & suicide. GregSara.


**Title: **Who You'd Be Today

**Rating: **( T )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI or the characters from the show. I also do not own the song " Who You'd Be Today " by Kenny Chesney.

**WARNINGS: Character death, and suicide.**

**_A/N_ Hello, this is my first CSI fanfic. It's also my first one shot fanfic. It just popped into my head, and I decided to write it. Beware, their IS character death and suicide in this chapter. It's very dark, like all my fics lol. Please note, that i'm normally a Sara/Nick shipper, but i'm okay with Sara/Greg and that's what this fic is. Enjoy!**

**Now, the story begins.**

* * *

A scream rang through Greg Sanders house, as he awoken from yet another horrible nightmare. The past week had been extremely hard on the young CSI. 

As Greg sat up in his bed, wiping the beads of sweat from his head, he thought back to the horrible night exactly one week before, the worst night of young Greg Sanders's life.

* * *

BEGIN FLASHBACK: 

_Ring, ring, the telephone rang at Greg Sanders's apartment. He quickly jumped up from his couch, where he had been watching " The X Files " re - runs, and darted into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone._

_" Sanders, " Greg said into the phone, expecting the caller to be one of his friends._

_" Greg, it's Grissom, " The voice of his boss came from the other end._

_Greg was quite surprised to hear Grissom's voice on the other end of the line. After all, it was only 7:00pm, he didn't have to be to work for another couple hours, so what did Grissom want?_

_" Hey Griss, what's up, " Greg asked._

_" Greg I... I'm afraid I... I have some bad news, " Grissom said._

_" W - What happened, " Greg asked quickly, his concern could be heard in his shakey voice._

_" It's... it's about... Sara, Greg, " Grissom replied._

_" About... about Sara? What happened to Sara, " Greg asked, his concern quickly turning to panic. _

_" I'm afraid Sara has been... murdered, " Grissom said._

_Greg couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had to have heard wrong, of course he had, after all, he had done a lot of drinking the night before. He did hear wrong, right?_

_" What... what did you say, I... I thought I heard you say that Sara had been... had beenmurdered, " Greg said shakely._

_" Greg I... that is what I said, " Grissom replied, not knowing quite how to break the horrible news to the young CSI._

_" What... no... no, Sara was... she was just fine last night... she was fine, " Greg studdered, trying desperately to keep his composure and manage not to break down until he was off the phone with Grissom._

_" There was a shootout at a crime scene... Sara got caught in the crossfire... I'm sorry, Greg, " Grissom said, trying to explain what had happened._

_" Oh God, no, " Greg whispered, not intending for Grissom to hear it, but he did._

_" If it's any comfort to you, the shooter was caught, he's being heldin the Las Vegas jail, "Grissom said._

_The phone was silent for a couple moments, then Greg finally spoke._

_" I... I have to... I have to go, Gris, " Greg said, hardly able to hold the tears back by now._

_" Okay " Grissom said, then paused for a moment once again. " Greg... are you okay, "_

_" Uh... yeah... i'll... i'll be alright, bye Gris, " Greg said, then quickly hung up the phone before Grissom had a chance to say another word, there was no way he could keep from breaking down any longer._

_And, he didn't. Greg broke down as soon as the phone hit the receiver. He fell backwards against the wall, and slid down it, sobbing._

_END FLASHBACK:_

* * *

Greg began to cry as he started to think, his young mind was whirling. The same terrible thought popped back into his mind, the one he couldn't bare to think about, the one he just couldn't live with, and that thought was the thought of never seeing Sara again. Greg would never be able to see her beautiful face again, never get to hear her heavenly voice again, but worst of all, he would never be able to tell her just how much he really loved her. 

Sure, Sara had known that Greg had a cruss on her, heck the whole team knew that, but none of them ever thought it was anything more then that. They never had a clue just how much the young CSI loved Sara Sidle. Nobody knew, especially not Sara.

As Greg layed there in bed, he pulled his blanket up into his arms, rocking it back and forth like a baby, as he cried. This was just getting to be too much for the young man to handle. How could he ever live life without Sara? Greg couldn't get her or her horrible fate out of his mind, he thought about it almost constantly.

Greg reached over and grabbed a bottle of hard stuff, he pushed the play button on his stereo/alarm clock and started a CD. Greg knew before he even pushed play what this particular song would do to him, he knew it would just rub salt into his already bleeding heart, but he couldn't help himself. The words of the song told of how he felt. Greg took a drink from the bottle, just as the song began to play.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavey coat._

_I feel you everywhere I go._

_I see your smile, I see your face, I hear you laughing in the rain._

_I still can't believe you're gone._

_It ain't fair, you died too young._

_Like a story that had just begun, but death tore those pages all away._

_God knows how I miss you, all the hell that i've been through._

_Just knowing, no one could ever take your place._

_And sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today._

_Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams, settle down, have a family, oh I wonder what would you name your babies._

_Some days, the sky's so Blue._

_I feel like I can talk to you, and I know it might sound crazy._

_It ain't fair, you died too young._

_Like a story that had just begun, but death tore those pages all away._

_God knows how I miss you, all the hell that i've been through._

_Just knowing, no one could take your place._

_And sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today._

_Today, today, today._

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I where the pain like a heavey coat._

_The only thing that gives me hope is, I know i'll see you again someday._

_Someday._

By the time the song was through, Greg was sobbing once again. He reached over to his nightstand, grabbed his gun and quickly headed out of his apartment. He was already dresses, since he hadn't undressed before bed to begin with.

Greg jumped into his car, and headed to the Las Vegas jail. The whole way, he thought about the day of Sara's funneral. He remembered how he had cried throughout most of the funneral, and how he had cried when he said his final good byes to Sara, and then again as he watched them lower her into the ground.

Greg just couldn't believe that he would never see her again, it all happened so unexpectedly, he never even had a chance to say good bye. Now, she was gone forever.

Soon, Greg Sanders had reached the Las Vegas jail. He darted inside and headed to the desk.

" Hello, my name is Greg Sanders, with the CSI unit. I need to speak to Kevin Calmeron, " he said.

The guard brought him to the cell, then left. However, he didn't get far, and he heard a gunshot. The guard ran back to the cell, but by the time he got there, he saw the prisoner laying on the floor, dead. Then, the guard quickly looked to Greg, only to see that the young man had the gun pressed against his head. The guard tried to speak, but Greg spoke first.

" I'm sorry, Sara, " Greg said, then he pulled the trigger and fell to the floor. He just couldn't take it anymore, and now he would be able to be with his secret love, Sara Sidle.

**The End**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please read and review. Thanks!**


End file.
